oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco D. Damon/Personality and Relationships
; | epithet = ;Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed New Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's bounty gets updated. | bounty = 80,000,000; 170,000,000; 330,000,000; 430,000,000;Horsemen Eradicated: Damon is revealed to have perished in battle alongside other Horsemen. 505,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Personality Damon's striking features are his humble, polite, and honest actions, directed even at people he doesn't know,Foil of Prosperity: Damon thanks Apu, whom he had just formally met. apologizing for actions which have offended others, while bearing them no ill. He demonstrates a very calm and collected demeanor, most of the time, all the while bearing a neutral expression which is sometimes described as bored and unreadable.Falling Grace: Damon apologizes for his actions and presence to the shopkeepers of Chutai, all the while keeping his cool.Ripped Tides: As he leaves, Damon apologizes for causing trouble to the Groot residents. Once he notices it, Damon greatly values the efforts of other people and vocally commends them for such. No matter the situation he is in, Damon seems to put the safety and comfort of others above his own, saying that important people shouldn't worry about him and that he wishes to cause no trouble to anyone. As a cook, Damon is quick to offer his cooking for other people, and seems to itch when he doesn't cook for long. This extends into some degree of humility, thinking of himself as equal to everyone, regardless of gender, race, age, and money.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence.Doom and Gloom: As Veno asks if he is hungry, Damon mentions cooking for some street people, instead of eating alone. Even people whom have had animosities towards him don't get spared by this kindness. Another strong point of his behavior is that Damon, despite living in a place such as the New World, expresses shock and confusion to almost everything outerworldly he encounters.Stronghold of Justice: Upon meeting Mengis, Damon shows shock that an animal can talk and walk. Knowing nothing about the myriad of races wandering across the world, he openly voices their many different traits and questions how they work. This can be considered quite ironic, given that he is aware of his status as a non-human race. However, when faced with extreme hunger and conditions, Damon is prone to sucumb to ways he dislikes, such as stealing food. He considered stealing the ship of the Veno Pirates, even when knowing who they were, which Veno described as honest and innocent. Despite this, Damon doesn't insist with his bad actions and backs out if people complain too much, understanding their animosity.Propaganda Machine: Just before the Veno Pirates arrive, Damon decides to get food. Similarly, Damon bore no ill towards the shop owners of Chutai and Arnold, apologizing for his actions and swearing he wouldn't do it again.In Tender Care: Arnold is honest with his dislike of Damon. As stated before, Damon can be rather selfless, even with people he hasn't known for a long time. Strangely, however, there are matters that he knows he shouldn't stick his nose into. When notified by Arnold that the Island was being taken, Damon tells them to escape while he fought the Marines and bought them time. Damon seems keen on dealing with his closest friends' bad mood, thinking of doing whatever comes to his mind so that he distracts them.Hitch-Pike: Damon and Apu talk about their homelands. Although he despises most Marines, Damon recognizes when they are genuinely good people and goes as far as to get angry at people who don't recognize their hard work. He is also more willing to talk, instead of simply engage into a fight, with these marines, which shows some degree of self control.Stronghold of Justice: Damon tells Carter Pine and the Soldiers to back away. Though very subtle with it, Damon has an odd kind of humor, which he is not shy on sharing. He often makes strange comparisons between people and characters, situations, or titles found in literature, exaggerating as he drags his imagination along. Furthermore, Damon may also react strangely and sprout phrases that are less weird than his comparison ones.Through the Grapevine: Apu and Damon get caged between two Marine Ships, and try to recompose themselves. Which seems to be a direct result of him trying to calm himself down. He may go as far as to use his powers to symbolize his awkwardness, pondering on sprouting a hand to facepalm after realizing why the Marines even shot at him.Foil of Prosperity: Damon and Mengis get away from Pine, meeting the rest of the Marines and a Fishman. Befitting of his politeness, Damon tends to use "Ware" (われ) when referring to himself, showcasing his level of formality. However, when a certain level of familiarity is acquired, he shifts to using "Ore" (おれ), expressing his seriousness and masculinity. When referring to other people, Damon generally uses the suffix "san" or their occupation.Falling Grace: Damon refers to Mariel as "Princess".In Tender Care: Despite Mariel's insistence, Damon continues to be midly formal. When talking to the Marines, Damon openly used the pronoun "Temee" (てめえ), indicating his rudeness and opposition towards them. Similarly, when talking to Mengis, he uses "Kisama" (きさま).Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. Like many characters, Damon has his own laughter style: "Dorahahahahaha". He seems to possess very little shame. When a person of the opposite gender entered his room, Damon didn't panic, and only went in a hurry to cover himself, because he assumed Mariel would be ashamed to find him in such a state. Even when it was a man, Damon didn't flinch at all.In Tender Care: Being naked, Damon's build is more easy to see. However, in certain situations, he can be awkward and even stutter.Foil of Prosperity: Damon stumbles in his own words as Pine goes away. Damon dislikes unnecessarily speaking bad words, and actively stops himself when he is not angry.Hitch-Pike: Damon constantly tries to hold back his words when speaking to Apu. Damon has several anger issues, mostly from having a somewhat stressful childhood. Whenever the topic of his Kingdom is brought up, in a certain tone, or when the Marines show how far they are willing to go to complete their objectives, Damon becomes much colder and serious, showing signs of aggressiveness. When like this, he tends to use bad words way more often. Veins get frighteningly more visible in his forehead and he grits his teeth with intensity, while his voice gets slightly more deeper and rispy, and his eyes' pupils dilate, sometimes to the point they are barely visible. He is also more prone to yelling and making sarcastic comments, specially mocking the enemies if they are Marines and rushing at themm without second thought.Doom and Gloom: Damon intercepts the Marines. Although he doesn't attack all Marines from the get-go and judges them by their views, Damon is openly more threatening in regards to them, giving intense glares, and constantly swearing at them. When the citizens of Groot refused to help the Marines, Damon almost instantly gets angry at their stubbordness.Ripped Tides: Damon asks the Citizens of Bole Town to help the Marines. As mentioned, Damon specially gets angry when the subject are the recent events at Asha. He appears to be so plagued by it, that he mumbles in his sleep and has indications of nightmares.Hitch-Pike: As he brings food over, Apu recalls Damon's unquiet sleep. Much like many people, Damon has his own limits and, therefore, can only hold his anger for so much. The last straw for him seems to be acts of unfaithfullness and betrayal. His anger further changes his behavior, his breathing gets erratic, his body trembles, and memories of bad nostalgia fill his mind, along with a mantra about betrayal.Foil of Prosperity: As Pine betrays Mengis, Damon loses his composure. Howsoever, Damon still maintains his rationality and keeps going for the decisions he thinks are the best, though only if not extremely angry. Even during a hard and pressuring fight, he comes up with strategy after strategy, actively responding to his enemy's attacks.Stronghold of Justice: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. In fact, Damon still recognizes his greatest weakness, which is speed, and makes sure to keep himself fully wary of an opponent that excels at speed.Foil of Prosperity: Faced with Pine's speed, Damon lashes at him and manages to think of a way to counter it. Notably enough, he is not dead set on getting his revenge yet, being willing to help other people and friends in need. All this stress accumulates, however, is not just spurr of the moment and seems to extend into serious mental damage. When faced with situations that easily remind him of the worst moments in his life, Damon is prone to grief about all of it once again, demonstrating it with confusing reactions. It has all come to the point in which part of Damon's hair has aged and gone white. As a result of some insecurities, Damon can be rather wary around new people, even if he doesn't show nor want to believe it himself.In Tender Care: Damon struggles to use Kenbunshoku so he can feel if the people around him are being genuine or not. Despite this, it is possible for him to swiftly change his opinion, trusting a person over time. Due to all the trouble that he has caused himself and others with his anger issues, Damon seems to have been working on reducing it. This is not so apparent, but is applied both in and outside actual conflicts. Damon appears to be fearless and has an immense amount of determination. Even when he had prior kwowledge of the Veno Pirates' feats, he planned to steal their ship and escape the island. Facing the Public Enemy himself, Damon instantly stepped out of his hiding spot and confronted the man, even engaging him in talk with a calm tone. Damon is also extremely willing to face against entire squads of Marines all by himself. Although Mengis appeared even more intimidating while encased in lightning, Damon only smirked and prepared to continue their fight.Stronghold of Justice: Despite Mengis' might, Damon continues to fight. Afterwards, even when noticing and being struck by Mengis' attack, Damon not only didn't panic, but simply acknowledged it mentally and braced himself for the impact. Later on, when approached by the Mink, Damon gathered his thoughts and continued to refuse to yield. When Mengis mentions someone capable of matching him, Damon mistakes it as a guy who looked like him, showing no fear of facing another strong Marine.Stronghold of Justice: With his buff, Mengis manages to strike Damon and send him flying. Similar to how he reacts to "outerworldly things", Damon can express surprise. He is bewildered at Mengis' description of the hell hole that is Impel Down and shuddered at the thought of getting sent there.Foil of Prosperity: Mengis tells Damon about Impel Down. Upon seeing Mengis' understanding and analysis of the situation, Damon is shocked to the point he questions the Mink if he is really a Marine. He also nearly loses his composure, closing his eyes and cupping his face to calm himself. Seeing the fight with Pine and the Marines so easily resolved by a Den Den Mushi call, Damon can only observe in shock and admit to not having any clue about what happened. In regards to pirates as infamous as the Yonko, Damon also has his fair share of reluctance, though, it comes mostly from how his Master talked about them.Hitch-Pike: With Apu's words, Damon recalls that the Xros and Titans are Yonkos' crews. Relationships Four Horsemen & Affiliates Fukuoka Soren Apu Despite thinking Apu was a Marine, Damon was willing to ask for his help. Seeing that the Fishman could fight Pine, he was extremely grateful of him and volunteered to team up so they could beat Pine. As Apu solves the situation with his influence, Damon's grattitude reaches its peak, as he considers him a pretty nice person and wants to know more about him.Foil of Prosperity: Damon thanks Apu and shows to be curious about him. Apu is also responsible for Damon's decrease in misjudging pirates. Given their situation and Damon's trust of Apu, they join forces and embark together to the seas.Foil of Prosperity: Apu and Damon discuss, and set off to what they will be doing next. As they travel, Damo's trust in Apu rises, despite their small talks. He is shown to be fond of the Fishman's food,Hitch-Pike: Damon eats the food Apu has prepared and offers some of it. and is grateful of him taking care of him, wanting to retribute the kindess.Hitch-Pike: While he eats, Damon ponders when Apu will let him cook. Damon also seems to be fine with showing his tattoo to Apu.Hitch-Pike: Damon notices that his tribal tattoo is now visible. Damon is shown to be defensive of Apu, standing in front of him during combat and replying at Swain Zander's mockery of the Fishman.Through the Grapevine: Swain Zander confronts Apu and Damon inside their temporary boat. Benjamin Tabart Due to their rising camadery, Damon has taken to calling Tabart as "Brobart". They seem to be on really good terms, seeing how Damon even teases him about his time with Ashley; Damon's first impression of Tabart was that of being impressed due to his upfront attitude and seemingly nice behavior. This sparks an interest in becoming acquintances with him, out of curiosity and like.Within Reach: Damon tries to stir the morale of the Titan Alliance up. Damon dramatically pouts at Tabart ignoring his conversation and ponders when the man will talk to him.Within Reach: Damon comically pouts at Tabart ignoring his greeting. Due to Tabart's uneasiness at fighting Reach, Damon gets determined to stir not only his, but everyone's morale up. Fluer Frida Recognizing Frida to be Tabart's partner, Damon first thinks she is Ashley. Due to Damon's loud nature, he constantly gets reprimanded by her, despite not minding it that much. He does mind and wonder, however, if she stares at him because of his Oni appearance. Although he knows Tabart and Frida are together, upon discovering whom she really is, Damon has no qualms on talking about Ashley. Benjamin James Family Mother Unsurprisingly, Damon loves his mother, Draco D. Helena. He is grateful of being taught many things by her, and is not bothered at all by her need to work out there, leaving him alone.Hitch-Pike: Damon recalls his mother and how he got into Cooking. Grandfather It's unknown how Damon feels about his grandfather, Draco D. Indiana, they haven't seen each other in years.Demon of the West: Indiana sees Damon for the first time after a while. Brother Father Veno Pirates Veno Unlike most people with a common sense, Damon didn't show any fear towards Veno or any of the Veno Pirates, at first. He went as far as to actually plan on stealing their ship to escape Groot Island, but, nevertheless decided against it.Propaganda Machine: As the Pirates arrive, Damon sees an escape opportunity. When they first met, Damon was willing to engage in conversation with Veno, despite witnessing him murdering Richard Milton. He pointed out that their business was none of his. His demonstration of Devil Fruit powers and cooking abilities made Veno gather interest in Damon, however, that was short lived, as Damon showed respect for Milton's body.Doom and Gloom: After Milton is killed by Veno, Damon offers to bury him. Damon is also pretty honest with Veno, stating that he openly doesn't trust him, and yet, he asks Veno to trust him when the Marines invade the island.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno. Furthermore, when negotiating his escape with the Marines, Damon requested them to not report Veno's presence in Groot Island. Despite their difference in personalities, Damon and Veno seem to get along fine, at least partially. They joked about the Marines and even laughed together.Doom and Gloom: Damon laughs with Veno. Although Veno is not present, Damon often remarks how he was the first pirate who changed his views on pirates.Foil of Prosperity: As he thanks Apu, Damon remarks that he reminds him of Veno. Hazen Yosef After his fight with Strathmore, Damon is taken by Apu to a nearby clandestine clinic, managed by Hazen Yosef. ... Spriggan Indra Pirates Affra Amethyst ... Princeton Strathmore Damon first meets the man known as Princeton Strathmore at Bag Town in Permis, quickly engaging in a discussion. ... ... ... Titan Pirates Foxpack Damon only heard Foxpack's voice, making him curious on who he is, at first.Foil of Prosperity: As Foxpack resolves the situation, Damon can only express his bewilderement. Meeting Foxpack in person made Damon adopt even more formality, to the point he repressed his freaked thoughts at the man's appearance. The Mink had such a good first impact on him, that Damon mentally complimented his resolve and pondered how much he could get inspired from him, going as far as to feel more relaxed.Within Reach: Damon meets Foxpack in person, directly, for the first time. With this instant respect for Foxpack, Damon is even more willing to help in the Battle for Bedina and hopes that Foxpack won't be disappointed for him not being as strong as he thought.Within Reach: Damon is worried with disappointing Foxpack and thinks of him as a possible inspiration. Despite not knowing his relation to Mengis, Damon quickly tries to reassure Foxpack that he never defeated the Marine and points out that he stands fierce.Within Reach: Recalling his battle with Mengis, Damon remarks on how fierce the Mink is, and even then, asks Foxpack to let him help. .Wall of Silence: Tabart and Damon save Foxpack from Reach's attacks, declaring that they will help Foxpack defeat him. Katashi Although they hadn't directly talked before, Damon appears to care for Katashi, constantly checking on him during the battle at Bedina.Battle for Bedina: Noticing Tabart's intentions and knowing how he can't help anyone else, Damon recomposes and decides to follow the man into the underground.Double-Crossed: Tabart and Damon come back from the underground at Foxpack's word, claiming to have a plan to deal with Najeem. Mont Blanc Burling Similar to Foxpack, Damon has only heard about Mont Blanc Burling, but is nevertheless interested in who he is. Despite not knowing him, Damon is willing to help Apu find Burling. Upon hearing Foxpack's story, Damon is truly convinced of how great of a man Burling is.Within Reach: Listening to Foxpack, Damon reflects on the story about the Titan Pirates. Barney Kettle Raptor D. Circus Raptor D. Baron Despite having not met the Yonko, Damon finds him amusing, being told about him by Foxpack. Xros Pirates Al Rauf Najeem Ever since he met Al Rauf Najeem, Damon could see and feel that he was a self-conceited asshole.Born to the Purple: Damon reflects about Najeem and Tabart, deeming the fight as solely theirs. ... ... Trickshot Damon and Trickshot haven't met, but the latter has directly opposed the former and the Titan Pirates, firing a volley of special bullets at them. His actions make Damon reminisce his friends' deaths, howsoever, Damon hasn't demonstrated any hatred upon Trickshot.Battle for Bedina: Damon stresses at how familiar the situation with Trickshot is, grieving at how his old friends had been killed. Reach Damon finds Reach's name to be simplistic and oddly funny.Hitch-Pike: As they listen to Foxpack, Apu begs Damon for help, which Damon quickly goes for. Upon their first meeting, however, Damon is shown to be unnerved at his presence and notices the oddness in Reach staring long at him.Wall of Silence: Reach decides to continue attacking, advancing on the trio all at once. Kane Citizens Diastraea D. Diana Groot Richard Milton: Damon and Milton weren't on good terms. As the Veno Pirates arrived at Groot Island, Damon opted to steal fruits from Milton's house.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. According to himself, Damon tried to help Milton by doing work, but the latter constantly refused, even if the payment was just food. After Milton's death by Veno's hands, Damon was willing to bury him and treated his corpse with respect, with Veno pointing out that he was "treating Richard's corpse like it was his dead father". Even so, Damon commented that Milton earned it. Ishitani Mariel Although he hadn't met her before, Damon refers to Mariel as Princess. He is openly thankful of her actions to ensure his life is saved and expresses worry over her being scolded for doing so. As Mariel tended to Damon over the course of a week, they got relatively close to each other. It is implied Mariel developed some sort of attachment to him, but Damon paid almost no mind to it, knowing he would leave soon.In Tender Care: Mariel spends a whole week helping Damon recover. He trusted her enough to reveal who he really is,In Tender Care: Damon tells Mariel and Arnold what the Government deems him as. and told her to leave because her friends needed her.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Arnold Damon bore no ill at Arnold for not trusting him. Damon trusted him enough to tell him his identity, and openly told him to retreat, as he would battle the Marines. Coachella Cascadé Rirrock Velonica: Permis Seven Deadly Sins Baghatur Atraxias Despite their previous allegiance, Baghatur Atraxias is shown to be furious with and ready to kill Damon.Demon of the West: Atraxias sets off to hunt Damon. However, while it is unknown if it is for both sides, Atraxias has some attachment to Damon, calling him "Wrath" still and not searching for him until later on.Pond of Weskham: Regin tells the other Sins that Damon got away, because Atraxias didn't help them at all. Regin Damon was Regin's boss in the Army, yet, the latter has no reluctance in excommunicating and hunting Damon down.Pond of Weskham: Regin reflects on Damon.Pond of Weskham: Regin tells the other Sins that Damon got away, because Atraxias didn't help them at all. Despite this, when they worked together, they seemed to be great friends. Damon has selflessly helped Regin in a variety of ways.Pond of Weskham: Regin wonders why he never talked properly with Damon. Murasaki Rika Murasaki Rika is shown to have a hit-list with her, and has Damon as the top kill on the list, showcasing a want to end his life.Demon of the West: Rika swears to end Damon's life.Pond of Weskham: Rika checks her information on the other Sins. Jones S. Ban Damon was apparently friends with Jones S. Ban, somewhat. Out of all the sins, Ban seems to be the first to think they weren't really betrayed, and believed the man didn't have the face of a murderer. He also felt bad for not being capable of helping Damon.Pond of Weskham: Ban reflects on Damon. Wilhelm Conrad Fabian Like most Sins, Fabian has the desire of hunting Damon down.Demon of the West: Fabian reads about Damon. Katya Other Elias Mirio: Damon had a great deal of respect for his senior and commander, the previous Sin of Wrath, Mirio.Within Reach: Due to Foxpack's story, Damon reminisces about his time with his squad from Asha. He is shown to regret Mirio's death even to this day, carrying on his will. Marines Bambina Bambina was Damon's teacher and has taught a lot about fighting to him, including two different styles and even Haki.Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. Mengis Damon is initially shocked that Mengis is a tiger and talks. He dislikes Mengis at first, seeing how he is just another Marine who is willing to do anything for the organization, with Mengis retributing the feeling. However, upon seeing Damon's Haoshoku, Mengis begins to change his opinion gradually, thinking that Damon could become a beast by gaining experience.Saddle of Conviction: Damon is recognized by Mengis as a threat. Likewise, Damon also begins to change his views on Mengis, noting how the Marine has conviction and is an extremely competent fighter.Stronghold of Justice: As they fight, Damon and Mengis compliment each other's skills. Mengis' respect grows as the fight goes, to the point he asks Damon to step down from their unnecessary conflict, after dealing great damage upon the Pirate. He says Damon has spirit, but yet, wouldn't last much in Impel Down, thus opting to not arrest him as Mengis doesn't think he is a bad guy. Mengis goes on to try and motivate Damon to live on and explore all of the hell that is the New World.Foil of Prosperity: Mengis praises Damon and enlightens him with some of his views, convicing his instincts to trust him. Touched by the sincerity of the Mink's words, Damon's views of him change even more, to the point he begins to trust him and laments that he should hate him. As Mengis gets betrayed by Pine, Damon's fury reaches its peak and he lashes at the Captain to save the Mink. Even in the end, Damon helps Mengis by catching him and asking the Marines to tend to him. Swain Zander Even before they ever met, Swain Zander already sought to find Damon, partially to court, but mainly to kill him. Upon formally meeting Zander, Damon soon deems him a typical Marine and stops bothering with too much conversation.Through the Grapevine: Zander and Damon formally meet for the first time, proceeding to have an odd exchange. Furthermore, they openly engage each other in a serious fight, not letting their odd talk get in the way. Damon either doesn't notice or doesn't mind Zander's initial flirtatious attitude towards him, being more confused about his sudden arrival.Through the Grapevine: Zander deems Damon as handsome. It goes to a point where Zander offers Apu to flee and leave him alone with Damon. Gambi Marlow Although they start out as enemies, and remain as such as the end of the day, Damon and Gambi Marlow are as friendly as a Pirate and Marine could get. This is likely attributed to both their mutual respect and the fact that they are Oni. Damon seems to hold nothing personal against Marlow, having not heard or seen all of the latter's internal monologues, which would have otherwise made him angry. After their vicious battle, wherein Damon didn't hold himself back, he was considering helping Marlow by giving him to one of the doctors. Carter Pine Although Damon got angry at Carter Pine's arrival, he recognizes the man's strength. Quickly afterwards, he tells Pine and his Squad to not get between him and Mengis. Though, as Pine reveals his true nature and betrays Mengis for letting go of a Pirate so easily, Damon quickly shifts to hating him. Pine being a "Traitor" only cements this feeling, as Damon opts to viciously assault him. Cigar Rette Jenkins Paris Jenkins Paris has some knowledge about Damon, knowing that he was Bambina's apprentice and recognizing his strength. Despite having beaten all of the Marines, afterwards, Damon goes out of his way to try and convince Paris to help nurse her men. However, he did so while threatening Paris.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. In the end, Damon felt some respect for Paris and was willing to tell her about Autumn's location.Ripped Tides: Damon tells Paris about Autumn's whereabouts. Nicknames Along with his antics and having ventured out there, meeting myriads of people, Damon has a tendence to adress them by one or several nicknames. Here is a list: *Mariel: Princess *Mengis: Tigger *Foxpack: Foxy, Captain Hook *Apu: Fishbro *Fukuoka Soren: Soen *Benjamin Tabart: Brobart, Bart *Barney Kettle: Pinocchio *Princeton Strathmore: Little Foot, Sasquatch References Category:Character Subpages